fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Lep's World X Mario
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Lep's World series and the Mario series. Lep's World The game Lep's World is a platform game featuring many elements based on Super Mario Bros. While some of these can be considered common gameplay elements for a platform game, there are too many similarities to believe that it's a coincidence. Specifically: *There are rocky blocks that can be broken by jumping from below, just like Brick Blocks, however unlike Mario, that has to be in his "Super" form to break them, Lep can always do so, since this game doesn't feature upgrades (see below). *There are blocks with a clover on them, that can be hit from below to make items pop out, therefore acting like Question Blocks. The clover blocks however break after being hit, unlike the Question Blocks, that turn into Used Blocks, and always reward 300 points, but most times are empty, unlike Question Blocks that always hide some items. *There are gold coins scattered around the game, and collecting 100 gives an extra life, just like in Super Mario Bros. There also are gold pots worth 10 coins, while Super Mario Bros. didn't have anything like that. *There are clover items that can be found in clover blocks or after defeating an enemy, and once picked up give Lep an extra hitpoint, much like the Super Mushroom in Super Mario Bros., and when found in a clover block, the clover even slides on the ground in the same way as the Super Mushroom. The hitpoint system is different though (see below). *There are bug enemies walking back and forth, that can be killed by stomping on them, therefore acting like Goombas. *There are snail enemies that must be stomped twice to defeat them, therefore acting like Koopa Troopas. After stomping them once they retreat in their shells, but unlike Koopa Troopas, the second stomp directly kills them, instead of making the shell spin away. *There are bug enemies coming out of tree stumps, therefore acting like Piranha Plants coming out Warp Pipes. *There are bug enemies with spikes on their back, that can't be stomped, but only shot at, therefore acting like Spinies. *There are fortress-themed levels featuring pools of lava with lava bubbles coming out ouf them in the same pattern as Podoboos in the Mario series. * In Lep's world 2 and 3, There are water levels that are similar to the ones in the Mario Series. * In levels where there is water( 2 and 3 Only ), Angler enemies can be found which behave like Cheep-cheeps from the Mario series. * Underwater levels in 2 and 3 have Jellyfish enemies which behave like Urchins, But seem to resemble bloopers. * Some levels in 2 and 3 have goblin enemies which hold a cannon. These enemies resemble and act like hammer bros. ( They however can't jump or walk like hammer bros. ) * All Lep's world games have a bee enemy that goes in a straight direction in the air like a bullet bill from the Mario series. These bees however don't come from Blasters and instead come in some parts of the air. The game also features notable differences, though: *Lep doesn't grow when picking any power up, and is always capable of breaking blocks. He also has up to three hitpoints, while Mario only has two (in some Mario games though he has three hitpoints when in Fire form, reverting back to Super form after the first hit, while in Super Mario Bros. he directly reverts back to Small form). Lep also starts with two hitpoints, while Mario starts in his Small form with only one hitpoint (in some Mario games, such as New Super Mario Bros. he starts in his Super form, though). *Instead of having a powerup granting the firing ability, Lep is always able to do so, but he consumes ammo that he needs to collect. Also he shoots it on a straight line, in the direction thatthe player taps on the screen, rather than moving in a bouncing pattern. Also, when shoting a snail it makes it retreat in its shell, while firebaals could directly kill Koopa Troopas. They are also used to break blocks, unlike fireballs. *Lep is able to do a double jump by jumping in midair, an ability Mario never had. *There's no invincibility power-up. The game's sequel, Lep's World 2, features the same gameplay, but adds some elements, such as underwater levels, like there were in Super Mario Bros., and a wall jump, ability Mario first had in Super Mario 64. License The creators of Lep's World held no right over Nintendo's Mario, but they only included subtle references to the games. Category:Type 3 links Category:Links Category:Direct links